


Morning

by CTippy



Series: Falling, Catching [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: She had awakened one morning to find his legs entangled between hers.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating whether to post this short epilogue or not for a while, I just knew that if I did indeed decide to publish it, I would do it before the season 8 premiere. The other day I finally made the decision to upload it, and today I did some final fixing. After this consider the "Falling, Catching" series completed. I know it's not much, but I hope you'll like this short little moment between them, which takes place not long after 'Name.'
> 
> This is not beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes you might find, English is not my native language.

She had awakened one morning to find his legs entangled between hers. She could feel his warmth against her skin, one of his feet stroking gently against her ankle, an unconscious movement in his sleep.

His beard had grown long, Brienne mused as her eyes settled on Jaime's face, his expression peaceful as he slept.

The last time he had worn it this long was the first time they had met. She used to look at him with contempt. How had her heart changed since then. There was more white in the beard now. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing slow, steady. A smile tucked at her lips.

Her hand moved, fingers brushing against the white of his temple as she pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen across his forehead.

* * *

 

When he roused, he found her looking at something in his hair, her hand caressing his temple. His mind wandered back to the night before, to words and touches meant only for each other.

He felt her halt for a moment as she realised he was awake. She drew her hand back. He grinned. She rolled her eyes at him.

Brienne attempted to move, but Jaime trapped her legs with his and pulled her closer. She did not protest, her hand closing on the arm holding her.

His forehead came to rest against her collarbone as he breathed her in. Her hand moved up, calloused fingers buried in long golden hair.

He tightened his hold on her. She sighed.


End file.
